Demigods at Hodwarts
by gleeluver101
Summary: What happens when some demigods go to Hogwarts but wait the golden trio are mean and how do they know the students. So sit back relax and divulge into this historic event. No slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing here. This is my first story so be nice.**

**Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico get a quest to go to Hogwarts. How do they know people there? After TLO and in TOotP.**

_This is Ancient Greek_

**Percy's Point of View**

I sighed the war between us and Kronos is over, I am now dating Annabeth but I am sooo bored. Nico came yelling into my room "CHRION WANTS US IN THE BIG HOUSE NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

"Kay, just stop yelling" I said. Nico and I raced to the Big House and saw Annabeth and Thalia there too. Our trainer, Chiron walked in and asked us eerily what do you know about wizards?

I brightly answered ummm, not much. Chiron told us a story about how they were Hecate's descendants' and I stopped listening until I heard they now go to a school called Hogwarts.

Suddenly Thalia, Nico and I were all laughing on the ground. Annabeth asked how are we going to magic. We heard a voice that told us she, Hecate had blessed us a gave us our supplies for the year.

**Harrys Point of View**

I walked into Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters excited. I finally get to see my friends since school at Hogwarts. I got my letter for this year and another one attached to it the letter read.

Dear Mr. H. Potter

I have very exciting news. This year we will be hosting wizards and witches from America. These exchange students are far away from home and you will be nice to them for I do not know what type ofmagic is thought in America.

From

Minerva Mc Gonogal

Hermione stated this is so cool we now get to learn about foreign magic.

**Thalia's Point of View**

We looked around King's Cross station confused there is no 9 and ¾ train station. Then I saw a gaggle of red heads, a black haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl together with their mother yelling "Come on now, Hogwarts Train will not wait for anyone.

Nico asked rudely how do you get on the train? Apparently we had to run into a wall. We nominated Percy to go first. He disappeared we all followed. We thankfully found an empty cabin when we heard our names. It was our friends from camp.

Neville Long bottem, a child of Demeter

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy, children of Athena

They told us about the houses; Gryffindor is for the brave, hufflepuff id for made for the loyal, Ravenclaw for geniuses like Annabeth and Slyterian for the cunning. the 3 kids asked to sit down when they left and we all agreed that it was fine.

The bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger, the Ginger was Ron Weasley and the black haired with the scar introduced himself as " Harry potter. Thalia I responded and this is Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

Lalalaaaalalalalaaaaalallaima line breaklalalal lalal a

**Hermione's Point of View**

It was wired how they didn't seem to know Harry. We found the kids who asked us to get on the train. They were all soo, beautiful could not describe I guess I would say Godly. The cute black haired boy slept the whole ride while the Blondie played mediator between the Goth chick and emo dude.

During the sorting for Thalia it was on for a minute when it yelled AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OFFFFFFF!GRFFINDOOOOOOOOOORRRRR. The Goth boys was response was SOOOOOO much pain Grffindor. The blondie kissed the black haired boy good bye. That was my man. I was so absorbred in my thoughts I wasn't pulled out until I heard. Percy's sorting.

Mc Gonagoll said Jacks-

GRFFFINDOR.

Lalalalala im a line break lalal laala lala laal laala

**Percy's Point of View**

We were all in the same house when the toad lady started and I were fighting each other with our feet. Ron was looking at us as if we committed third degree murder or something when we sacrificed our food.

We told him it was a religious thing. Hermione then asked what religion? I saw Thalia got feed up apparently she just asked quetions on the train. Oh No! a bunch of ghosts came in. I saw Nico about to kill him reminded him we needed to keep our cover.

At the tower I fell strait asleep.

**It's not good but PM or review if you have any ideas. Peace!**

**I want to get 800 words so ignore this. **

**Jdn fhowe c uj4eroij jfnoj490 ojrfeojo3ej4rf ojjorjno rorfj0i4j xsdtfygoip serd8hu90iop gty56 hcdjhjkednk dojdo djokdwel dojdojjokjojdcodfjofcjsojocjdoisja hguijscdskhbdsjeaihjbsdb schjmk**


End file.
